


Love me forever, like I do

by Anonymous



Series: One-shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Immortality, M/M, Minecraft, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Sapnap is the best, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Living forever had never been a blessing. Must be for others, but not for Dream. Not when you outlive everyone you'll ever meet or love. Not when it came with a horrible curse. A curse that kept him hoping only to break him in the end.This time, it broke him even more than it should have."Too much?" The blonde laughed, pulling away from the smaller's hands. He settled them down on the grass and kept his eyes solely on George's. Dream held the other's cheek with a hand as the brunette started to shy away."I'd do everything for you."The smaller breaths sharply, pursing his lips. "I know."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982327
Comments: 21
Kudos: 93
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Another death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FourWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourWings/gifts).



> Keep supporting pepz

**Third person's view**

Lights dimly flared above the two, illuminating their faces. Sitting by the hillside with a bunch of other people sharing the moment of the wonderful night. As a festival the place was loud, booming with laughter and smiles. Families, lovers and maybe people just wanting to view the firework display all gathered around. Yet, from the dark night, shadows were only visible from one's eye. At least they've set up the festival in a fairly large area, not like the other times they had to squeeze into each other just to spare a glance up above.

Everything else didn't matter to Dream. He didn't mind the loud noise and not even watching the display above. The blonde kept his eyes on George, who kept his own at the sky. It was dark that if he would move further by an inch, he'd lose his sight. Flickers of light reflected on the smaller male's eyes. Those dark murky eyelights copied the night so perfectly. Dream wished he could keep this up forever. He wished so hard, tears dripped down from his cheeks.

George finally returned the blonde's glances. With a huge smile on his face, painting his whole heart within such a small gesture. Dream had seen this multiple times for years and never got rid of the impact it gave off. Having such a pale tone, tiny features popped out so well. The few things that never change.

"Are you crying?" The brunette snickered, cupping the taller one's face in his hands. It felt so warm, having him lift his head up as if implying something, or just to hide the fact that George started to tear up as well. Dream could never blame George. This was the first time he had actually seen a festival with bursting lights and colour -even if his sights on them are limited-. 

It took Dream several weeks to file a flight for both of them. Even made perfect arrangements for a hotel and an expensive meal. Plus, having to help George with the rest of his college work and projects just so he could get some free time is the most exhausting part. And it all paid off, just seeing that face on him. Like normal, the whole expression swept away Dream's piles of stress and issues. 

George squeezed the male's cheeks a little tighter. "Don't make this so emotional than it already is."

"But _it is,_ " Dream held onto George's arms, caressing the edges of his wrist and easing up his grip. He can't help but keep up a smile on his face, rivalling the smaller's. "It's supposed to be emotional!"

"I know- It's just so much, right now." The giggles that erupted from the smaller's throat continued to make Dream tear up.

"I think it's still lacking, though."

"Lacking? Isn't this too much just for my birthday?"

" _Too much_?" The blonde laughed, pulling away from the smaller's hands. He settled them down on the grass and kept his eyes solely on George's. Dream held the other's cheek with a hand as the brunette started to shy away.

"I'd do everything for you."

The smaller breaths sharply, pursing his lips. "I know."

Dream did the same. "Because I love you, George."

"I know."

"Like, I really do-"

" _Same here_ , Dream."

Before the blonde could withdraw his mind from its far places, his arms were around his neck, pulling him close. Dream felt the rush of helplessness, the sinking yielding, the surging warmth that pressed on his lips. George had taken the initiative of cutting the gap between their faces. And before the giddiness settled down, he knew he melted into his of touch.

Just like the first time they've kissed. The sudden burst of aesthetic delight mixed with the calm and quiet night. Having both hands entangled in each other's hair, keeping them close. Each second they held their breath longer to keep the moment still.

He bent back, snaking his hands down across his waist, pulling him close with a soft gaze as he opened his eyes. The world spiralled around them, making the smaller cling closer to the blonde. Dream's insistent mouth parted George's shaking lips, going deeper in the kiss. It struck the brunette, stimulating sensations he's all too familiar with.

You could hear both hearts beat fast and low pants as they parted away from each other's lips. A deep flush of pink tint spread across their faces, still painting sweet smiles. A few seconds had passed, but an eternity of memories was left from a single kiss. They were soon left tired; exhausted yet carried happiness as the fireworks died out in the distance.

_~_

"I still can't believe you, Dream." George jumped, landing on his face by the large king-sized bed, sinking his face down the soft mattress. "Is this a bribe not to break up with you or something? Cause it's working."

"Can't I treat my lovely boyfriend?" The blonde had joined the smaller, caressing the damp locks of hair as he sat by the other end.

George suddenly popped his head back with a small tint of pink on his face. Honestly, still adorable even with his bangs covering his eyes. A grin hid from George pursing his lips. "Wait- This is one bed."

"And now I can't cuddle my boyfriend to sleep?" Dream gasped, dramatic tone paired with the stunned look. The brunette knew how the other feared loneliness for some reason. At first, it sent red flags indicating Dream was overly possessive and junk but turns out, it's fueled by his want to keep him safe -and never actually limits his actions-. Plus, it's not like George isn't clingy as hell. "You're probably gonna add kissing on the list I can't do anymore."

After rolling his eyes, George fixed himself onto the bed, reaching out for the taller. It was a childlike gesture, Dream always loved that about him. The blonde had curled up beside him, holding him close by the waist. A pout resided on the smaller's face, digging deeper into Dream's chest.

"Good night. Thanks for today- Really, I'm so happy."

"Good night and one last happy birthday."

With a kiss on the brunette's forehead, George went straight to sleep, breathing ever so lightly against his shirt. After a few moments, Dream had made sure to fix up his position, face up to the air and straight posture. He then left his hand intertwined with George's as he soon stared up the ceiling.

  
Dream never had trouble falling asleep. It doesn't count if you point out the nightmares and existential crisis that happens every once in a while. His eyelids grew heavy, yet he doesn't appear to be able to close them. And when he did, his head spiked with ache, dragging claws over his mind. Breathing became laboured each minute that went by as his chest clogged and tightened.

"George?"

Deafening silence replied back to his words. It felt like hours after he had spoke. Inexpressible visions flashed in his head, pumping adrenaline mixed up with other things, making him dizzy. Still, his consciousness was not giving up. He waited, listening for a moment longer for an answer.

  
Morning came as quick as Dream blinked once. Daylight shimmered gently across the room with light music from the breeze of the ac humming through his ears. It was peaceful, yet the blonde had melted into a break of sweat even with the cold air and worry all over his veins.

He turned over to face his lover. In the shadows draping over the quiet face of George was blurred and drowned to nothingness. He was so close to Dream that he could breathe in the faint whiff of tangy wine. Dream didn't attempt to wake the male up, slowly getting out of bed himself.

The slow ache of agony grew up to his throat, head filled with overwhelming void. He couldn't continue to tear up, only whimper slightly as he reached out for his phone. Dream stirred panic in his tone as he called over an ambulance. This time, the harsh guilt that filled his chest didn't come from not saving George, it's caused from the exhaustion he's constantly feeling every time he parts with his lover.

Now, it's back to waiting for another 20 years to see him again. Another decades full of nothing but feign hope that he could prevent George from dying. What made him think of that anyways? Where does that desire even come from? For over centuries, he has never successfully saved him. And it's all been his fault. Why he's suffering from loss and why George dies at such a young age. Why did he have to drag George into his sins?


	2. Don't Steal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Promise me you wouldn't do anything stupid." George glared deep into the taller one's eyes, practically etching down the words in his head. Dream had always been the type to dismiss these comments, yet he'll still try._
> 
> _"Why do you think I'd do something stupid?"_
> 
> _"You're still ignorant. -Yet stubborn and smart." The brunette sighed, staring out the window. Snow had covered most of what their eyes could see. The night's cold breeze in the air flared outside quietly. "And that's a bad mix."_
> 
> _"Isn't that ironic?" Small laughs came from the taller. " 'Cause that's the reason I fell in love with you" ___

**Third Person's view**

Morning came settling sunlight above Dream's eyelids. Just like a flash he awoke, sore from staying still all night, even if it did last a moment in his eyes. No dreams, no nightmares, just a flash in time, jumping to morning.

It was early, too early in the morning for anybody to get up at. , faint clicks if keys from a keyboard filled his head, basically emprinting them there. It continued for a while till it sank into Dream's mind like it's supposed to be there. The blonde leapt out of his bed, dragging himself out of his room with a loud trailing groan.

There in the living room, on his bean bags, his friend laid with his attention to his laptop. Frizzy dark hair draped down his face mindlessly typing- playing on his device, paying no awareness to the blonde. Seriously, if Sapnap didn't know who he is, he wouldn't hesitate to throw him out the window even if he knew him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dream stumbled, walking in front of the younger one who still paid no mind to his presence. 

Sapnap pointed to the kitchen counter where a lone plate of pancakes topped with carrots and cream. Who the hell puts carrots on pancakes? "I made you breakfast."

"God damn it, it's too early for this shit."

"Or is it you don't want to eat?" 

Finally, the smaller had stared up at Dream without any bother traced in his face. It made his nerves tick, but nonetheless, he does admit he loves the company once in a while. It's funny that he actually has a friend after Bad's incident left him lonely for the years. Though, could he be blamed? Somehow, Sapnap makes him perceive some of his previous friends, warped and mashed together. It wouldn't be a stretch to assume he's a reincarnation of one of them. 

However, the guy doesn't hang around as much as Dream hoped he'd do. He couldn't even spend a few days without disappearing for a few months. Sapnap had major problems with his time schedule about school and junk, so it isn't entirely his fault. Just makes it easier this way.

"I had your spare key. My roommate was too loud last night."

Dream threw his complaints down his throat, concentrating on trying to get food in his system. He still needs energy if he wants to stay awake for the day and not end up like a bundle of sticks. And basically keeps him from boring himself out, even if his body replenishes that loss of fuel.

"What do you want?"

"Minecraft? I'm in the server you're in."

Dream glanced back at the smaller, scanning his face. From the laptop's light, it illuminated his face and most importantly, his eyes that carried bags of sleepless hours. "Wait- You've been playing all night, haven't you?"

"What's the big deal?"

The blonde didn't answer, already knowing the debate Sapnap would surely win. For a child, he's pretty clever for his age. Clever yet unreasonable, as he recalls.

**~**

"This is dumb." Dream had started up a game, resuming building the house he had leftover weeks. The game had a lot of goals he always gets distracted from, leaving each half done or ignored most of the time. Plus playing with others who are on every day, he's forced to search longer for materials and junk. Right now, he's trying to gather some sand for his concrete walls in a plains biome. The desert near his home's currently occupied destroyed, being used for fights about feuds in the server.

"Why not use something else?" Sapnap laughed, rummaging through the food stock. Primarily filled with cookies and noodles, plus stacked fruit boxes, mainly from Sapnap, since his room doesn't have a fridge. "Like clay. That's your name, right? Pretty convenient."

The older pursed his lips, glancing over the ocean just a few blocks away from his standpoint. "Sure, whatever."

He walked over into the water, sinking down to find some clay. The terrain looked terrible with holes and dug up gaps by the shore. Only bits of clay were left by the sides. Dream started to move his character down onto the seafloor. Gravel mostly compiled themselves there and no sights of his desired block.

"I'm bored." Dream sunk deeper into his bean bag, letting his character take damage underwater. His head started to ache, boredom mixing with irritation that compressed his skull. Though he lets it be, not acting upon the misery.

Sapnap bit into a cookie, going back to his seat. The blonde wanted to scold him for the crumbs, but the younger's the one who cleans up the house. And most of Sapnap's stuff decorated his apartment. Makes him remember the sinking feeling of being a guest in his own house. Dream may have to collect his part of the rent if this continues.

"There's an ongoing fight for land near your castle. You might tip their balance."

"So? They'll bomb my house."

"Not worth it. Sure. How about actually interacting with them? There's plenty of people here."

The blonde rolled his eyes, continuing to slump over his game and finally rescuing his character to soon continue in the search for another spot. Shortly, he went back to the shores, sprinting across the plains back to his home. Even if he just logged on a few minutes ago, his body felt depleted with his mind wanting to go back to the comfort of his bed. Regardless, he still hates sleeping.

Just a few moments of small exploration around his base, he had noticed a huge lump of dirt by the edge of the forest. From closer inspection, it was a dirt house with a tree sprouting out of the roof and an iron door as its only defence. Dream wouldn't have minded the small base if it wasn't for the fact that around it, the forest was practically barren. Someone has guts making his land shittier than it already is.

He then broke up its walls, revealing a mine and bundles of chests. Inside were bundles of wood and random objects scattered about. Dream got annoyed by the resources collected even if they weren't any of value. This person must be a new player anyways. He was about to leave and probably complain in their discord group, but a chest in the corner caught his eyes. And by his luck, stacks upon stacks of clay and clay blocks stacked neatly inside. With a rather empty inventory, he grabbed as much as he can, running away to hide the materials.

"Some dude destroyed my forest." Dream hissed as he typed aggressively on his laptop. "And they were the person who took all the clay."

"You're gonna steal?"

"Already doing so." Soon, Dream grabbed a flint and steel, setting a flame on to their chests then pouring lava down their mine, after he had taken what he wanted. At least he now didn't need to grind harder than what he initially thought he'd be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how discord works for most people, so I'm sorry. I'm kinda basing this in experience 
> 
> I like making the summaries since I can add basically anything I might have left off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a question, don't be shy and ask


End file.
